The Teacher and The Barista
by nealcaff
Summary: Kurt works as Asst Manager at the Lima Bean. Blaine's a teacher at Lima Elementary. Little one-shot of smutty goodness to help me with my writers block. Future!fic


**This a short little one-shot that was basically written for smut-practice. I started this back in September and finally got around to finishing it tonight! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was lonely. Well, lonely wasn't really quite the right adjective to use. He was more horny than anything. It had been six months. Six months since he kicked his boyfriend, Chris, out for cheating on him. Six months since he had sex. Six months since he'd been even remotely happy. Six. Long. Months. Over the last couple months, his life had become a dull, monotonous routine. He was forced to move back to Lima, Ohio two months ago from New York when his father got sick and was stuck with a job as the Assistant Manager at the Lima Bean. It wasn't much, but there weren't many job openings in this cow-town for a 24 year old gay male with a Fashion Degree.<p>

There was one bright spot in the midst of everything, though. His name was Blaine Anderson. He was a teacher at Lima Elementary and a regular customer at the coffee shop. The two men had been playfully flirting with each other for the last month and a half, but nothing ever came of it. Even still, Kurt lived for the moments when Blaine would come in and order his signature medium drip. Flirting with the gorgeous, olive-skinned man was the highlight of his day, and everyone at work knew it.

It was another normal day at the Lima Bean, and when the bell lightly jingled, Kurt's head whipped up towards the door and saw the object of his affection walking straight towards the counter.

"Good morning! Your usual today?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes meeting Blaine's hazel ones for a split second.

Blaine chuckled, "Wow you know my coffee order? Maybe I should start switching it up. Keep you guys on your toes."

And so it went, Kurt making his drink and Blaine throwing a couple extra dollars in the tip jar. Same as every day. Kurt cursed himself, the same way he did each time Blaine left. He had come and gone and Kurt still hadn't been any closer to learning anything about the man, nor did he have the balls to ask for his phone number. _**Man up, Hummel. Just do it. Ask him for his phone number. **_

"Mercedes! I really don't feel like going out tonight!"

"Listen white boy, it's been 2 months since you've been home and you haven't been out yet. We're all going down to Columbus to bar hop. It's a Friday night. Carole is off tomorrow to take care of your dad. Just come out with us please!" Kurt sighed heavily into the phone. He knew his best friend was right. Maybe going out would do him some good. He agreed, reluctantly, and they said their good-byes so they could get ready for the night out.

The club they were at was amazing, even Kurt was impressed with it. The music was awesome, the crowd wasn't too out of control, and he couldn't help but dance and smile and actually _enjoy _himself for the first time in a long time.

The current song ended and Kurt left the group to head over to the bar to order himself another drink when he saw him. _**Blaine.**_Kurt was openly staring across the bar at the gorgeous man and Blaine seemed to sense this and glanced over and saw Kurt. He grinned and waved and Kurt couldn't help himself. He made his way around to the other side of the bar.

"Drinking something other than a medium drip, I see." Kurt yelled into Blaine's ear over the loud music.

Blaine smiled and laughed, "I don't really think that a coffee would be an appropriate drink in a place like this."

Kurt smiled and nodded and they both just kind of stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Would you like to dance?" Blaine asked, finally.

Kurt grinned, "I would really love that."

They made their way to the dance floor. Grinding close to each other, sweat mingling, bass thrumming, Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eyes. At that moment, Kurt had never felt closer to anyone in his entire life. It was like this electricity sizzling between the two. Blaine seemed to feel it too and stopped dancing. They were both just staring at each other in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded his head and grabbed Kurt's hand to lead the way.

Kurt's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. _**Was this really happening? Was Kurt Hummel about to have a one night stand with a gorgeous elementary school teacher? **_As they exited the club and Blaine pushed Kurt up against the brick wall and kissed him, Kurt knew the answer to his question. He immediately responded to the kiss, parting his mouth for Blaine to slip his tongue in. Blaine was sucking on his tongue now and Kurt had to suppress the moan that was rising in the back of his throat. Kurt broke the kiss, panting and looking at Blaine, who was now leaning over him.

"Can we go somewhere?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded.

"There's a Hilton about a block away, let's go." Kurt took the lead this time and the men all but ran up the block to the hotel.

After a speedy check in, the boys found themselves entangled in the elevator, Blaine was sucking what was sure to be a hickey on the crook of Kurt's neck and the taller man found himself writhing at the sensation.

The elevator beeped, signaling they had arrived, and the two men broke apart and sprinted down the hallway to the room.

They entered the room, and Blaine the slammed the door shut pushing Kurt up against it kissing him hard again. He took his leg and bent it up in between Kurt's, hitting Kurt's erection with just enough pressure for the man to buck his hips forward. They kissed like this for a while, Kurt finally pushing Blaine back into the rest of the room. Kurt's hands were quickly making work of Blaine's pants, unbuttoning them as they made there way to the bed, still kissing. Blaine's legs finally hit the edge of the bed, and he let himself fall over onto it, pulling Kurt down with him. Giggling, the taller man sat back up pulling Blaine's jeans down the rest of the way, along with his boxers. After taking a moment to admire Blaine's hard cock, he stood up undressing himself fully and quickly, while Blaine pulled off his shirt, leaving the two men completely naked.

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes again and felt that same spark and immediately lunged forward to the bed and on top of Blaine. The two kissed passionately as Kurt straddled Blaine and started bucking his hips down onto the other boys. Groaning at the sensation, Blaine broke the kiss and nipped his way up to Kurt's ear.

"I want you to ride me," he growled low and Kurt shivered at the tone.

Kurt quickly got up and ran to his pants, grabbing the small bottle of lube and condom out of his pocket. He'd have to thank Santana and Mercedes for that later. Coming back up to the bed, he saw Blaine laying there staring at Kurt, his eyes dark with lust. Kurt whimpered at the twitch of his cock as he crawled his way back over to Blaine, straddling him once more.

He handed the bottle over to Blaine, who opened the bottle, lathering up his fingers. Snapping the bottle closed and tossing it to the side, he moved his arm around to Kurt's backside, sliding a finger down his spine and the curve of his ass, before quickly inserting a finger into Kurt's opening. Kurt gasped at the sensation and bit down onto Blaine's shoulder while Blaine worked his finger in and out of Kurt's hole.

"A-a-another." Kurt managed, panting heavily. Blaine promptly added in a second finger, scissoring them around and thrusting in and out quickly, trying to prep Kurt as much as possible.

"Oh baby, you're so tight. You feel amazing," Blaine spoke before kissing Kurt hard on the lips and adding in a third finger. Crooking them just right, Blaine hit Kurt's prostate and the man on top of him was moaning obscenely now.

Blaine knew he was ready and pulled out his fingers, wiping the excess on the sheets before sliding on the condom. Kurt lifted up slightly, letting Blaine properly line himself up with Kurt before Kurt sunk down little by little, letting Blaine into his tight, hot heat.

Once Blaine had fully entered Kurt, he waited a moment before giving an almost imperceptible thrust upward, begging Kurt to start moving. Kurt got the hint and immediately lifted up slightly before slamming back down onto Blaine's thighs.

Both men screamed out at the insane pleasure as Kurt continued to grind up and down on top of Blaine, slamming a little harder each time, as Blaine's hips continually hit his ass. They had a steady rhythm going and after a while they both felt themselves getting closer and closer to the edge. Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock and jerking it swiftly in time with his hips, leaving Kurt keening with pleasure. Three more tugs of his hand and thrusts upward, and Kurt was coming hard and hot in between the two men, all over their stomachs. Blaine could feel Kurt tightening all around him and with one more thrust upward, he toppled over the edge too. Both boys rode out there orgasms before Kurt gently lifted himself off of Blaine, falling over onto the bed. They laid there silent for a few minutes before Blaine took the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the garbage. Kurt grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, wiping off the excess on Blaine's stomach before throwing them out as well.

The two men rolled onto their sides facing each other not really knowing what to say.

"That was—" Blaine started, "That was amazing, Kurt."

Kurt smiled sheepishly, "Well you weren't too bad yourself, I suppose."

Blaine laughed, playing taking out his arm and swatting Kurt in the chest.

"No really, that was great. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Properly? I'll ask you out on a real date and everything." Blaine said grinning at the gorgeous man in front of him.

"I'd like that. But for now, I think we should get some sleep."

Blaine nodded, climbing out of bed and pulling on his boxers before throwing Kurt his own.

Blaine fell back into bed, both boys shimmying there way under the covers, and Kurt heard the faint sound of his phone going off from his pants pocket.

One thing was certain; Kurt was going to have a lot of explaining to do with Mercedes in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Harmless self promotion: If you liked this please go read my multi-chap "We Call It Chemistry"! It's a WIP and I collab on it with my friend Allie. Go check it out! xoxox<strong>


End file.
